Memories
by Euphraini
Summary: A girl always praying in front of the cross to see her lover again. Once she does, she didn't want to let go anymore. He was turning away from her while smiling. She reached out to grab the remaining parts of his hand that was visible to her and... Onesho


**Hi! This is "Dawn's sorrow" and I'm back :D with a NEW ONE-SHOT!! srry that i update.. I miss u all, srsly... i miss ff sooooooooooooooooooo much...... i'll finish a little too late during my spring break in... 2 days!!!! YAY! And then starting there, i will type a lot more k? So don't forget me :D (and plz forgive me (hopefully) for not updating so long... heehee)**

**This o_ne-shot "Memories" is based on a song by Within Temptation_. Please listen to it. It's good. This is just my imagination btw. I wanted 2 make a amv like this but there are no parts that fit... so i typed it out :D**

_**Plz listen to the song while reading this :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen alice (as much as i would like it 2 b mine tho) So sad :(**_

**Anyways.. enjoy!**

* * *

~_**Memories**_~

The bright light of the sun shined through the single mosaic window and down upon her. She prayed in front of the cross, in front of God, to return him to her. She could only wish.

Everyday, the brunette would go to the church from noon to sundown. She would remain still despite of the four long hours she would kneel. And everyday, she would just kneel there, praying. Even when she was hungry, she would continue to kneel. It even pained the priest to see how the girl wanted her loved one back, even if he wasn't in the church every time she comes. This day was one of them.

The sun was finally slowly setting. The orange light came through the opened pair of church doors and the Mosaic window, but she took no notice. Her eyes were closed as she recalled all the memories she had with him. The silver ring she held with the her index finger and thumb of both her hands was one of the symbols of their memories.

The ring was silver and had black markings engraved on it. It was made into a necklace. She lowered her head a bit and kissed it with her tender, red lips. It something she did everytime before finishing her prayer. This time, again, she tried to resist crying, but she couldn't. With her eyes still closed, she shed a silent tear as if she wasn't crying at all. The tear drop reflected off of the ring.

Her dress was again, wrinkled by the amount of hours she knelt. She got up and , turned around, and started walking towards the door. A couple steps later, a voice stopped her. It called out her name. "Mikan." It whispered.

She turned around to see if he was calling her. It couldn't be though. He was dead... and she? She was still alive. Fate told them they were not meant to be together.

"Mikan."

She turned to her left, facing the west wall. He called out to her again. She turned to face the east wall.

He continued calling her again and again. And each time she heard her name, she would turn around. She turned facing the cross again, then to the door. On the final whisper, she was, once again, facing the east.

Her sorrowful eyes widened in suprise. She gasped as she found herself staring at him. He and his smiling face that she was longing to see. It was as if she was looking through him, but she didn't care.

Her waist-length, brown hair, her tears, and her dress all flowed the same direction as she started to run. He backed away slowly. She ran faster. She didn't want to let go anymore. She didn't want to be weak, to be a person who never gets what she wants. She wanted to be with him, wanted to be with him, the key to her happiness.

He was slowly fading away with his body now halfway through the wall. Mikan was almost so close to reaching him. Smiles of happiness turned to sorrowful ones. She didn't want to part like that. She knew that if she didn't run faster, she would not catch him. And she couldn't live without him.

By the time she was so close to him, what was left of her lover was a single hand of his and half of his head. He was turning away from her with a smile of seeing her again. She knew that he would leave her again.

"Wait, Natsume! Don't go!" She panted.

She reached out to grab the remaining parts of his hand that was visible to her and...

She missed. He had left her. Gone forever. And he was _**never **_coming back. _**Never.**_

Mikan leaned against the wall with both of her hands and her forehead. She silently cried.

"Natsume? Natsume! Please, don't go?" She sobbed. Then she whispered as she slowly slid down to the floor. "Don't go. I need you, Natsume. I need you."

By now, the sun has already set and it was dark in the church. So dark that no one can see the girl leaning against the wall with her back, silently crying. With her legs curled up to her body and hands covering her face, she cried the whole night over the fact that she had officially lost her lover.

* * *

**So, how was it? My writing has gotten worst hasn't it? I didn't type for a long time... it's cuz i had a hard sem. And now, it's only science.. but i'm way behind in I.T and Drafting :D**

**Plz review.... **

**and i will keep my promise about updating more often... after all, u haven't heard from me for more than 3 months probably.**

**I'm going 2 say this again... plz listen to "Memories" by Within Temptation. OH! And "Don't say goodbye" sang by Paulina Rubio :D **

**Have a nice day!!! :D**

**GTG do my hwk now :D**

**mchii... **

**ps. Ruffles- all dressed chips are really good :D**

**And thank you for those who have reviewed :D**


End file.
